Les remords sous le masque
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Petit OS sur les pensées de Vador. Mon premier OS alors soyez indulgents.


**« Les remords sous le masque »**

_** ~ La Revanche des Sith ~**_

Dark Vador avançait lentement sur la passerelle du pont du destroyer interstellaire sur lequel il se trouvait, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Padmé. L'unique amour de sa vie. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son humanité. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son âme. Il s'était abandonné naïvement au pouvoir corrosif du Côté Obscur de la Force pour une seule raison : il voulait la sauver, la garder près de lui, ne surtout pas la perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Il avait échoué. Il était pleinement conscient de son erreur, une erreur irréparable. Elle l'avait trahi, elle avait voulu le tuer. Il l'avait rejetée, il l'avait étranglée. Elle s'était effondrée à ses pieds. Il avait senti qu'elle était encore vivante à ce moment-là, mais Obi-Wan menaçait sa survie et il avait dû faire de lui sa priorité.

Il avait laissé sa femme mourir pendant qu'il se battait pour survivre. Elle est morte à cause de son égoïsme et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il s'arrêta à côté de son maître, celui qui lui avait tant menti mais à qui il continuait à obéir et à servir, et se tourna vers le chantier de l'Étoile Noire, si prometteuse. Si destructrice.

Il avait choisi son destin, si opposé à celui que les Jedi avaient voulu tracer pour lui. L'Obscurité serait sa nouvelle vie, et il accepterait sans broncher toutes les contraintes qu'elle lui imposerait.

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

_** ~ Un Nouvel Espoir ~**_

19 ans étaient passés. 19 ans de purge, où il avait tué chaque Jedi qu'il avait trouvé. 19 ans de torture, de sang et de mort. 19 ans que Vador souffrait toujours autant. Lui qui pensait que la douleur qu'avait causée la mort de sa bien-aimée disparaîtrait au fil du temps, il se trompait, encore une fois.

Néanmoins, une minuscule lueur d'espoir avait jailli dans son âme souillée : et si, avant de mourir, Padmé avait trouvé la force de donner la vie à leur enfant ? Et si, quelque part dans la galaxie, se trouvait une personne née de leur union, de leur amour ? Vador n'en savait strictement rien, mais espérait, chaque jour un peu plus, que pour une fois il avait raison et que sa progéniture viendrait le trouver.

En attendant, il continuait à terroriser les citoyens impériaux avec son masque si célèbre.

_** ~ L'Empire contre-attaque ~**_

Luke Skywalker. Un nom, si court, qui pourtant éveillait une joie si immense dans le cœur si faible d'un homme brisé. Vador avait appris par l'Empereur que le Rebelle qu'il cherchait tellement était en fait son fils. Enfin, celui d'Anakin Skywalker, plutôt. Mais qui était-il désormais ? Anakin ou Vador ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait rencontrer le fils de Padmé. L'ennui, c'était que l'Empereur voulait le convertir au Côté Obscur. Vador devait-il toujours obéir ou se rebeller ? Il pensait prendre la première option, car elle lui permettrait de retourner Luke contre Palpatine, et le Seigneur Sith masqué aurait sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait l'accomplir seul, il n'était plus assez puissant pour cela...

_** ~ Le Retour du Jedi ~**_

Vador était si usé. Usé par la douleur, les remords et le chagrin. Son fils l'avait rejeté. Ce n'était que justice, après tout, car même si le gamin n'en savait rien, c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Vador à Padmé. Mais il l'avait tellement regretté après... Serait-il possible de se racheter ? En sauvant Luke de l'Empereur, Padmé lui pardonnerait peut-être de là où elle était...

C'est l'esprit embrumé de questions sans réponses, et en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur, qu'il affronta son fils, qui avait tenté de tuer Palpatine. Mais le duel le surprit à un moment...

Leia Organa. C'était le nom de la sœur de Luke. Minute, la **sœur** de Luke ? Si Luke avait une sœur jumelle, cela voulait dire que... Oh non ! Il avait aussi une fille ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir que Padmé attendait des jumeaux ?...

Ses enfants... Leurs enfants. Les enfants de Padmé.

Un père doit protéger ses enfants. Il les sauverai, il se le promit. Alors, lorsqu'il vit Luke se faire lentement tuer par Palpatine, il eut une pensée pour sa femme, et décida qu'il devait agir. Il tua Palpatine.

Mais Vador était trop faible. Il autorisa le fils de Padmé à le regarder sans son masque. Vador redevint Anakin, et retourna à la Force, où il espérait retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères...

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je débute dans les OS.


End file.
